Guardian Of The Chaos Emeralds
by tmntyyh
Summary: Knuckles decides to take a vacation and he meets a kitsune like Tails...only a female. When Eggman finds out about her, he tries to kidnap her...but gets more than he bargained for, but he may be just what he needs to get her to speak. TT KSh SA.
1. Chapter One

I own daggers, a few Japanese books, and thirteen Japanese movies…Yu Yu Hakusho in Japanese rocks! I own nothing of Sega's. I wish that I owned Tails and Knuckles. I never will; that is why I dream…which is where I got this idea! I do own Tale though. Flame if you will…but I will bitch back at you.

Warning: Coarse language is up ahead! Don't like it, don't fucking read it!

**_Thoughts_**

Knuckles was walking around Angel Island. The one thing that he despised about guarding the Grand Emerald was the fact that there was not anything to do except wait. Knuckles liked leaving the Island to visit his friends…meaning Sonic, Tails, etc. "I think that I need a vacation," Knuckles muttered to himself as he stood up from where he was sitting. "And I think I'll take it now." Feeling lazy, Knuckles walked to the edge of the Island and jumped into the water. **_Nothing like a goddamned freezing swim to wake you up!_** Knuckles swam as fast as he could to the shore. **_Fuck! It's so damn cold!_** Knuckles waited in the sun until he was fully dry and no longer cold before even moving. After standing for a few minutes, Knuckled began to walk through the forest. On the way to Sonic's house, Knuckles heard someone nearby.

"That's two of the Chaos Emeralds," the feminine voice said. **_She's after the Chaos Emeralds? Looks like I'm gonna havta stop her!_** Knuckles thought as he crouched down low. Knuckles held his breath so he would not be heard as the figure neared him. When the figure was close enough, Knuckles lunged at her, taking her by surprise. The surprise did not last for long though. She flew in the air and Knuckles fist hit the ground hard enough to make it split. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are!" She yelled. Knuckles looked at her and almost mistaken her for Tails, she looked like she was around Tails age. The only difference was that she was a pure white kitsune, had multicolored eyes, she had long, white hair that went to her waist, she was wearing a black, tight dress that went to her thighs, showing all of her features, with a matching pair of boots and a matching pair of black gloves that went to her elbows. Her eyes turned red as she glared at him. "Speak you piece of shit!"

"Give me those!" Knuckles yelled as he pointed to the two Emeralds in her hands. She looked at him with wide, fire-filled eyes.

"How do you know about the Chaos Emeralds?" She asked as she began to lower herself to the ground. Something told her that she could trust him.

"I've had my fair share with them, plus I guard the Grand Emerald." Her eyes showed that she had no idea what he meant.

"What do you mean by you've had "your fair share"?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know…but the question is, how do you know of them?"

"Simple, I am the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds."

"...Then, you're coming with me."

"Why?"

"Trust me, I know people that would be very interested in you."

"Give me one good reason."

"Do you like…hmm…"Girl talk"?"

"NO! Are you trying to make me go psycho!"

"Races?"

"Do people in Hell want COAL?"

"Um…machines?"

"…What kind?"

"I dono! What ever Tails has."

"Fine, but you have to tell me your name." Her eyes died out from deep red to a light blue.

"Knuckles, and yours is?"

"Tale." Knuckles and Tale shook hands.

"Lets go then." Knuckles walked with Tale following him. After a while of walking through the forest, Knuckles realized a house as Sonic's. Mainly by Amy's screaming and the sound of a frying pan hitting a wall.

"I take it that these are the people I am going to be meeting?" Knuckles nodded as they walked to the door. Knuckles knocked and everything went silent inside of the house. The door was opened and cream stood there with Cheese near her.

"Hello Knuckles," Cream said as she let them in. "Who are you?"

"As soon as everyone gets their LAZY-ASSES in here, I'll tell everyone," Knuckles yelled. Sonic appeared in a blue flash, followed shortly by Amy, who held a frying pan in one hand and her hammer in the other. Tails entered from a different room. Right when Tails entered the room, he felt his heart speed up when he saw Tale. ...**_She's beautiful._** "Everyone, this is Tale. Tale, everyone."

"I'm Amy," Amy said as she put down the hammer and pan. "I see that you have already met Cream and Cheese."

"I'm betting that the Chao is Cheese," Tale said, looking at Cream, who nodded her head.

"I'm Miles Prowler, you can call me Tails," said the yellow-orange kitsune as he shook her hand. Tale smiled and looked at Sonic.

"Hey, I'm Sonic." Tale nodded and Amy glared at Sonic as she picked up the items again. "Drop it!"

"Well, where's the dessert!" Amy yelled as she began to chase Sonic around again.

"Okay, I came, where are the machines?" Tale asked Knuckles.

"Machines?" Tails asked, gaining Tale's attention. "Why? Do you like machines?"

"Yeah, you know where some are?" Tale asked. Tails nodded and led Tale to the room he left earlier.

"WHERE IS IT?" Amy yelled, followed by the sound of breaking wood.

"So muck for a vacation," Knuckles muttered as he tried to get into the kitchen for something to eat. When he did, he found Sonic making a run for the door, and Amy nearly on his tail. Knuckles shook his head as he opened the refridgerator. He decided on the fried chicken and grape juice before he closed the door and entered their living room. Where he saw Amy under Sonic.

Review for more. Or not. If not…hope you liked the end.


	2. Chapter Two

The standard disclaimer still stands. Thanks for the reviews GameFreak38 and Stryker20. Wow, two reviews in less than a week, I thought that this would collect dust for at least a month. Well, you guys proved me wrong.

To: **GameFreak38**- Glad that you think that it is pretty good so far.

To: **Stryker20**- I know that Chapter One was vague…this one is also, don't worry though, it will get very descriptive later on.

Warnings still apply.

_**Thoughts**_

Tale walked into the room, following Tails. Tale was in awe as she saw all of the different fighter-planes, cars, and gadgets. "You made all of these?" Tale asked as Tails led her towards the X Tornado. Tails nodded. **_He's so cute_**, thought Tale.

"Yeah, but I can't seem to get rid of a glitch in the X Tornado," Tails and Tale looked at the outside of the X Tornado for a bit, then Tale spoke up.

"Umm…do you want me to help?" Tale said. Tails looked at her with a smile.

"Sure." Tails flipped a switch that raised the X Tornado enough to let them stand underneath it. Tale and Tails grabbed hand fulls of different tools as they went underneath the X Tornado. Tails put his tools on the ground as he went to remove a few panels. Tale waited for Tails to get his tools up before she asked a question.

"So…what's the glitch?"

"I want to make it so the X Tornado can track all seven of the Chaos Emeralds at once without loosing speed or fuel." Tale nodded and they began to inspect the wiring. Almost immediately, Tale and Tails began trying different things. After every try, Tails and Tale would go into the cockpit, turn on the X Tornado, and check the radar. It took many tries, but they eventually got the wiring just right. On the down side, they were both covered in grease, but they did not care.

"Looks like our work here is done." Tale smiled as she said this. Tails looked her in the eyes and smiled back. **_I feel so different when I'm around her…I wonder why? ...Do I love her?_** "I do have something to tell you though."

"I'm listening."

"You really didn't need to fix the X Tornado to find all of the Chaos Emeralds." Tails looked stunned for a while.

"What do you mean?" Tails grabbed two of the towels that he used to clean grease out of his fur. Tale's eyes dropped to the floor but not before Tails saw them turn a light orange.

"Umm…well…you know how Knuckles is the Guardian of the Grand Emerald?" Tails nodded. Even though Tale could not see Tails nod, she knew that he did. "Well…I guard the Chaos Emeralds." Tale closed her eyes and waited for so type of yelling or shocked quote…but got nothing. She looked up and saw Tails smiling at her.

"So?"

"Don't you care?"

"No. So what if you are a Guardian? It doesn't change who you are. Plus why does it concern us fixing the X Tornado?" Tale held up her right index finger to him. Tails watched as her eyes turned into a pool of many colors mixing with each other. There was a bright, white light and when it was gone, all seven Chaos Emeralds were spinning around her head. They slowed down as she held out her hands. Then they all landed in her hands. "Wow…that is awesome!" Tale's eyes turned into a purple-ish color.

"You really think so? You don't think that I'm weird?"

"Of course not!" Tale's smiled as she hugged Tails. When the let go of their hug, Tale and Tails looked at each other with lust-filled eyes. Tale leaned forward and kissed Tails softly. At first Tails was in shock, but after a short while, Tails began to kiss back. Tale wrapped her arms around Tails neck while Tails wrapped one arm around her waist and the other went into her hair. Tale broke the kiss.

"Maybe we should continue this in your room." Tails nodded and grabbed her hand as he ran out of the room with Tale right behind.

**With Knuckles, Amy, and Sonic**

Amy was face first one the ground, her arms and legs were sprawled out from her body. Sonic was sitting on her lower back while holding her wrists to the floor. "Let go of them Amy," Sonic said with a grin.

"Not until you get off!" Amy yelled, trying to trick Sonic.

"Nope. I can sit hear all day," Sonic said. Amy began to growl. "Just let go off the weapons and I'll get off of you."

"…Fine. But you are going to remake the dessert!" Amy let go of the frying pan and her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Knuckles, you mind grabbin' those?" Knuckles rolled his eyes as he put down his meal and picked up the items. Sonic jumped off of Amy, who growled at Sonic.

"Yo Amy!" Knuckles called. "Catch!" Knuckles threw the items at Amy, who caught them and smirked at Sonic. Sonic stood there gaping.

"KNUCKLES!" Sonic yelled. Knuckles shrugged.

"I'm not your servant, plus it was fun to watch you run away," Knuckles said as he took a bite of the chicken.

"Oh Sooonniiicc," Amy called with a flare in her eyes. Sonic looked around the room for an escape.

"Amy…we had a deal. Remember?" Sonic said. Amy huffed as she let down the weapons

"Fine!" Amy brought the weapons into the kitchen as Sonic let out a sigh.

"I live!" Sonic yelled. Sonic glared at Knuckles. "…As for you…"

"SONIC! GET IN HERE!" Amy yelled.

"I will get you back," Sonic said as he went into the kitchen to make what he ate.

"You wish," Knuckles said as he yawned. He heard the door to Tails work room open and saw Tails and Tale run out of there and into Tails room. Knuckles caught a look in their eyes and knew what they were going to be doing. Before Knuckles could do anything though, a knock came from the door. **_Who can that be? Everyone's here._** Knuckles got up and went to the door. When he opened it, he saw Shadow.

"Hello Knuckles," Shadow said. **_Just the echidna I was looking for._**

"Shadow." **_What's he want now?_**

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Havta ask Amy and Sonic." Knuckles turned his back on Shadow as he entered the kitchen, where he found Amy laughing at Sonic, who was covered in cake batter.

"Hey Knuckles, who was at the door?" Sonic asked. Amy was still laughing. Knuckles bit down hard on his lip.

"Shadow…isn't Halloween in October?" Knuckles asked, causing him to laugh and Amy to fall to the floor laughing. Knuckles was holding his sides while laughing and Amy was mouthing the words, "I can't breathe". Sonic's left eye was twitching and he came up with an idea. Sonic grabbed the bowl of batter and poured the remaining batter on the scarlet echidna. Knuckles stopped laughing when he felt the batter running down his face and spine. Sonic began to laugh and Amy began to cry while laughing. Knuckles curled his hands into fists, and right when he was about to tackle Sonic, he felt someone run their finger across the left side of his face. Knuckles turned to see who it was and he saw Shadow put his finger in his mouth, licking the batter clean off.

"I never knew that you tasted like vanilla," Shadow said, causing Knuckles to blush and Sonic to laugh even harder. **_I know that you'll taste good,_** Shadow thought. Shadow removed the blue mixing bowl from Knuckles' head. Amy got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she hit Sonic across the head.

"Now we have to start over again," Amy said. "You can go wash up in the bathroom Knuckles." Knuckles nodded before glaring at Sonic and leaving the kitchen. Little did he know, Shadow hadn't stayed in the kitchen, he was following Knuckles. Knuckles entered the bathroom and closed the door. Shadow still was not seen yet. Knuckles removed his gloves and shoes before entering the shower. Knuckles entered the shower and turned it on hot.

"This is going to take forever to get out," Knuckles growled as he began to wash the mixture out of his dreads, one dread at a time. Shadow took of his gloves and shoes. Had Knuckles have turned around; he would have seen Shadow enter the shower also.

"There is an easier way to do that," Shadow whispered in Knuckles ear, startling him. Knuckles turned around and was about to hit Shadow when he saw that no one was there.

"Where the fuck did he go?" Knuckles asked himself as he looked around.

"Behind you," Shadow said as he wrapped his arms around Knuckles waist. "Are you going to be a good boy? ……Or a bad boy?" Knuckles heard the hint of lust in Shadow's voice and he could feel a vibration near Shadow's heart.

"What…what are you doing?"

"You know. And I know that you want it just as much."

"Hmm." Knuckles felt Shadow kissing down his neck. **_How does he know what I want? Is he a-_** Knuckles thought. The rest of his thoughts were cut off when he felt Shadow sucking on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Knuckles moaned and Shadow smiled as he sucked harder. **_Now for the real fun_**, Shadow thought as he let go of Knuckles neck and turned him around. Knuckles looked at Shadow with lust-filled eyes and Shadow pressed Knuckles against the shower wall. Shadow kissed Knuckles, who opened his mouth and fought for control. Shadow lift knuckles legs in the air and Knuckles knew what was coming next.

Review for more. Warning lemons are next!


End file.
